Aftershock
You must make your way inland if you want to avoid shooters, and you find an unexpected ally Cast * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Paula Cohen * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Shona Plot Run for the Gully Having survived the cave, you all now take shelter from the shooters. Sam is still in shock that Ellie is dead. Janine blames herself for not realising Jones would have allies, and says that no one need follow her, as this matter concerns her alone. But you all agree to continue in this journey together. You need to get the box, and to get straight off this island. Kill Zone As you climb up the gully, Sam, Jody and Paula worry that the Undaunted won’t come back for you, and you’ll all be stranded here. The locals seem too hostile to help. A rock next to your head explodes, and Tom urges everyone to hurry. Once you’re at the top of the gully, you’ll be out of range. Weird Nightmare Sam is still nearly hysterical about Ellie’s death, but Janine tries to comfort him in her own way, by reminding him that this is a simple operation. Jones will have kept the box and the Edda safe, as they are valuable, and you are nearing the beach now. Behind Us The rope bridge across the ravine is creaky and old, and you must move quickly. The zombies are behind you, and the shooters have started up again. At the last moment, they shoot the bridge out from under Jody. Tom pulls her to safety, but not before she drops her bag, shattering all the vials of cure. Find Shelter The last of the zombies are smashed below the bridge and you’re out of the shooter’s line of sight, so you’re safe for now. But there is extremely bad weather incumbent, and there’s no chance to find shelter. Your only choice is to get to Jones’ boat and use it to rendezvous with the Undaunted. After Us While you make your way towards the beach, Sam contemplates Ellie’s death and having to leave her body behind. From afar, you hear a noise – someone else is after you now, and you must move quickly. On Our Soil The noise was not in fact a zombie, but a person! You meet Shona, a local, who warns you of the weather, and tells you that the whole island hates Jones. She also wants the Edda, as it was said to have been written on Mor Island. S08E02 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript whistles, thunder rolls, gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: The shooters are on the cliffs. Shelter here in the rocks of the base and they won’t have line of sight. SAM YAO: Janine, Ellie’s dead. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. I’m sorry. PAULA COHEN: There was no way to help her, Sam. JANINE DE LUCA: I should not have let civilians out of the caves. I should have known Jones would have allies here! JODY MARSH: You’re ill, Janine. It was my fault! Oh God, Ellie! She was so excited to see the Edda. TOM DE LUCA: Janie… sitrep? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. It is incumbent on us to stay alive now. TOM DE LUCA: It’s dark and rainy. Visibility’s poor. From the pattern of firing, there are four shooters with handguns and ammo well-shielded on the hilltop. JANINE DE LUCA: Do any of you want to leave now? You’re in harm’s way. This matter only concerns me. SAM YAO: It doesn’t, though, does it? We need the Edda to find out about the zombies on the mainland, and… the Edda’s what Ellie wants. Wanted. gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. We’ll head up the gully to the west. That will shield us and take us toward Jones’ boat. He may not know it’s us who have followed him. Tom, contact the Undaunted. We’ll need to leave this island as soon as we have Jones. TOM DE LUCA: Will do! groan SAM YAO: Of course there are still zombies. Of course there are. JANINE DE LUCA: Run for the gully. Go! groan, gunshots TOM DE LUCA: No word from the Undaunted yet. Trying long-range. JODY MARSH: They’ll – they’ll definitely come back for us, right? They’re coming back? JANINE DE LUCA: They expected us to be able to requisition at least some help from the locals here. But that may not be possible now. SAM YAO: hysterically You think not? No? Those people who are shooting at us and-and just killed Ellie might not help us? PAULA COHEN: Maybe they’ve changed their minds about us, Sam. They’ve picked off a few of the zombies following us. SAM YAO: They probably thought it was us. PAULA COHEN: That one almost got Five! TOM DE LUCA: When we make it to the top of this gully, we’ll be out of the kill zone. We just need to keep moving! TOM DE LUCA: We’re out of sight on this cliff, Jane. Everyone’s safe. SAM YAO: Yeah. Everyone who can be. What is going on here? I thought we’d done our research on these islands. Are they all Last Riders or something? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Maxted did her research well. If there was any Last Rider enclave here, she would have warned us. SAM YAO: We can’t ask her now. God, it’s so bloody dark! I wish it were dawn. JODY MARSH: Just another few hours, Sam. We’re on a path that leads to the beach. We’ll get to Jones’ boat. The Undaunted will meet us, and we’ll go. And leave Ellie here. groan TOM DE LUCA: Zombies behind us. On the other hand, we have the cure and V-types haven’t reached the Far Hebrides yet, so even if one of us gets bitten, we’ll deal with it. JODY MARSH: I just… I can’t stop thinking about Ellie, Tom. The way she looked, lying there. She loved this place so much, and look what it did to her! I just want to leave. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, Miss Marsh, this is a simple operation. We know Mor Island. It is small. One town and some outlying farms. Jones is still on this island, so the control box and the Edda are still here. They’re worth enough that he will keep them safe. SAM YAO: Feels like a weird nightmare. PAULA COHEN: Just take it step by step. There’s a ravine ahead with a rope bridge. We need to cross that. Come on. SAM YAO: How’re you doing, Five? Yeah, me too. I keep thinking about that thing Ellie said about the island being full of demons. I know she’d have just laughed and talked about cross-fertilization of archaic mythos. But it doesn’t feel funny now, does it? It feels… cursed. Like Jones put a curse on us, and we’re having to live through it. laughs Sorry. I know I shouldn’t talk like that. Uh, have you seen the rope bridge we’re heading for is fraying? TOM DE LUCA: They’ve had some extreme weather here lately. It should hold. Five, you go first. Then Paula, Sam, Janine, me, and Jody, take the rear. bridge creaks PAULA COHEN: That’s good, Five. You’re managing not to make it sway too much. I’m right behind you. Keep moving. groan, gunshots JODY MARSH: The zombies are back, and the shooters. TOM DE LUCA: Only three or four zoms, by the sound of it. Only two or three now. JODY MARSH: Move faster, please. Bullet hit the planks just shy of me. collapses, JODY MARSH shouts TOM DE LUCA: Jody! JODY MARSH: Tom, I’m just holding on with one arm. They shot the bridge out from under me. Tom. Pull me up, Tom. TOM DE LUCA: You’re up. You’re okay. We have to keep moving. JODY MARSH: I dropped my bag. SAM YAO: We can get you another bag. JODY MARSH: My bag had our cure in it. All the cure we brought with us. I heard the vials shatter when they fell. TOM DE LUCA: The zombies are behind us. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: The shooters have taken out one of the zoms. We must be out of their line of sight. PAULA COHEN: Quickly, Five, help me cut these rope anchors. saws through rope Yes, just like that. collapses Goodbye, zombies. Smashed on the rocks. Best place for you. Especially now we don’t have the cure for the zombie virus. If any of us gets bitten, we’re dead. JODY MARSH: I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. I heard what you said, Sam. I know what you mean! It does feel cursed. Ellie’s gone. The cure’s gone. Like all the things that were going to keep us safe are being taken away. TOM DE LUCA: Jody, I’ve had missions go worse than this. Really! We’ve lost someone. It’s awful. Everyone feels rattled. But we have to hold together and stay strong! JODY MARSH: I should have scouted the cliffs. PAULA COHEN: We all should. She was the least experienced at being in the field. JODY MARSH: One of the zoms down there is still moving. With the amount of noise we’ve made, there’s no chance Jones hasn’t left Mor Island, is there? TOM DE LUCA: There’s some chance. Message from the Undaunted. Extreme weather event heading your way. You must seek shelter within the next hour. They’ve asked if we can get back to the dropoff point before that. I’ve said no, we can’t. Jones will have seen the weather warning on his boat. If he has friends here, he’ll shelter with them rather than risking the sea. JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t expect to find shelter on this island. We can’t get back, and we can’t be picked up here on the north of the island. Our only chance is to take Jones’ boat and head out to rendezvous with the Undaunted. We must keep moving. SAM YAO: How far now? JANINE DE LUCA: A few kilometers. Around the headland and then a straight run to the beach. We will make it in time, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: We’re going to leave Ellie here, in the dark and the rain? JODY MARSH: On this island of enemies who shoot us without even knowing who we are? PAULA COHEN: “…as on a darkling plain swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight, where ignorant armies clash by night.” SAM YAO: She’s Muslim, you know. Ellie’s Muslim. She should be buried the same day she dies, or the next day. Buried! Not washed out to sea, or… We can’t leave her for the zoms! JANINE DE LUCA: I understand. It’s my fault. I asked her to come, to research the island, and to help save me. She would be alive if not for the choices I’ve made. SAM YAO: I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s much to regret, starting with letting Jones get the better of me at the oil rig. But Miss Maxted wanted the Edda to be retrieved. If we find Jones, we may still achieve that for her. shouting TOM DE LUCA: Someone else is after us. Sounds like zoms, heading from inland. We have to move! SHONA: Hello? Hello? It’s Shona. Stop, there’s a weather warning. SAM YAO: Um, that zombie sounds a lot like - SHONA: It’s Shona. Did you not hear me? There’s a weather warning up in town. You’ve got to get back to – you’re not the Dougal’s. JODY MARSH: No. You’re not trying to kill us. Wait, are you trying to kill us? SHONA: Depends. Are you zombies? Patrol only tries to kill zombies here. Look, I made them give me a patrol patch even though I never passed my final community constable exam because I can shoot them dead between the eyes. Well, if they stay still. You shouldn’t be out here. Are you the McKays’ friends from Strathmore? Doesn’t matter. There’s loads of zombies out tonight. I heard on the radio. And well, somebody else. But zombies mostly. The patrol is still chasing some of them inland. They’re after them now. TOM DE LUCA: They’re after us. We killed the last of the zoms at the rope bridge. They’re hunting us. SHONA: No, they’re a defense force. They watch the cave entrance because zombies sometimes climb up through there from the seabed. But they don’t shoot people, only zombies. SAM YAO: Well, they have been shooting people. They shot our friend Ellie. She’s dead. SHONA: ? That’s terrible. May the tide carry her. PAULA COHEN: We tried to contact the island on our way in, but nobody answered. SHONA: It’s been storming. My father, he’s the laird here, says it’s messed up communications all over the island. I’ll – I’ll take you into town. You’ll shelter, we’ll radio Duncan McAllen, the police chief. We’ll care for your friend’s body. I’m sorry. It’s a terrible mistake. SAM YAO: You mean you’re not all in cahoots with Lachlan Jones? He hasn’t sent you to kill us? SHONA: Lachlan Jones? You know him? Nobody on the island would spit on him if he was on fire. He killed my only uncle, my father’s brother. He’s a very dangerous man. JANINE DE LUCA: He’s here on Mor Island tonight. He has something we need desperately. We have to find him. SHONA: Me, too. We’re both out here beating the heather for the same grouse, sounds like. Someone on Mor has been in contact with Lachlan, told him if he brought the missing chapter of the Edda of the Wakened Warrior home, then all would be forgiven. PAULA COHEN: Brought it home? SHONA: I… Lachlan Jones was born and raised here. But it’s the Edda’s home, too. Legend is that it was written here and the story it tells plays out on our soil.Category:Mission Category:Season Eight